


3, 2, 1, We Go Live (Faded Moons)

by troubledsouls



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A darker group chat fic I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>bread fucker created a chat</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**bread fucker created a chat**

**bread fucker added spooky jim the spooky man, dallonfucker69 the feature film, fairy according to frank, motherfucker according to gee, igotcheesewhiz -ryan ross 2k16, fuck you jon, spencer SMOL, a single potato, patrickisatree stop lying, patrickisnotatree fuck you pete**

**bread fucker renamed the chat to find out who Josh has a crush on squad**

**bread** I don't have everyone's kik

**spooky** oh my god I hate you

**a** listen we all wanna know

**a** I'm gonna add Jack

**a single potato added more potatoes than is strictly necessary to the chat**

**more** we have a squad now?

**spooky** ugh

**patrickisnotatree** I've got a magnifying glass to look for clues

**igotcheesewhiz** and find Pete's dick

**patrickisatree** whoa rude

**fuck** so Josh who do u have a crush on

**fairy according to frank added protective younger brother to the chat**

**protective** geeeeeee

**fairy** MIKEY HAS A THEORY

**motherfucker** clam down on the capsity lockity

**dallonfucker69** Frank what the fuck

**bread** is it me

**spooky** no

**bread** is it Pete

**spooky** fuck no

**patrickisnotatree** it better not be

**patrickisatree** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**more** is it me

**spooky** fine I'll tell you guys since you're so desperate to know

**fuck** IM SO READY

**bread** OH MY GOD

**a** ALL WE’VE WORKED TOWARDS IS COMING TRUE

**patrickisatree** holy fuck

**patrickisnotatree** guys why can't you just leave Josh alone

**spooky** Tyler Joseph

**bread** …

**more** you're kidding me

**motherfucker** that freak?

**fairy** FRANK

**bread** seriously?

**fairy** FRANK YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DO NOT CALL ANYONE A FREAK DO YOU UNDERSTAND

**protective** you guys you should know better than to do this

**fairy** YOU TOO BRENDON YOU BE NICE TO TYLER JOSEPH THAT KID HAS GONE THROUGH SO MUCH AND DOES NOT NEED YOUR SHIT

**a** we angered mom

**motherfucker** my name still holds true

**patrickisatree stop lying added crossfit fucker and the fro with a plan to the chat**

**patrickisatree** Josh has a crush on Tyler Joseph

**more** Tyler fucking Joseph like come on you could have a crush on me I'd be better

**igotcheesewhiz** oh shit gee is typing

**fuck** oh my god I'm scared

**dallonfucker69** Jack u Fucked Up

**fairy** JACK YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WOULDNT DARE SAY THAT TO HIS FACE SO DONT SAY IT HERE IN FACT I HAVE TYLERS KIK IM GONNA ADD HIM RIGHT NOW

**a** oh shit

**fairy according to frank added filed as a crazy suicidal head case**

**filed** gee?

**fairy** hey ty say hi to my friends

**filed** hi gee’s friends

**protective** hi Tyler!

**bread** shit where'd Josh go

**more** um

**a** Jack keep your motherfucking mouth shut

**fairy according to Frank changed their name to mom according to alex**

**filed** ?

**patrickisnotatree** oh god


	2. Chapter 2

**private chat between more potatoes than is strictly necessary and igotcheesewhiz -ryan ross 2k16**

**igotcheesewhiz** idk what's wrong with Tyler Joseph??? Like all I know is he has no friends and always sits alone and like never talks

**more** you know the kid who tried to commit suicide in freshman year?

**more** that's him

**igotcheesewhiz** that's no reason to call him a freak what the fuck Jack

**more** everyone else agrees

**igotcheesewhiz** that doesn't make it right

**chat: find out who Josh has a crush on squad**

**filed** who's Josh

**mom** Joshua dun get ur ass into this chat

**spooky** ……………….

**crossfit** what did I miss

**more** a lot

**igotcheesewhiz** fuck you Jack

**fuck** oh shit something went DOWN

**igotcheesewhiz** shut up Ryan

**motherfucker** #CALLOUT FOR JACK

**a** no killing my boyfriend

**bread** you're all fuckers

**patrickisatree** bread fucker, crossfit fucker, motherfucker, dallonfucker

**bread** me and dallonfucker are synonymous

**dallonfucker69** yeah right why do u think my name is this

**patrickisatree** OH

**patrickisatree** SICK BURNS

**mom** nobody wants to know about your sex life

**filed** why is this happening to me

**bread fucker changed their name to fucker of the dad**

**motherfucker** um

**fucker of the dad changed their name to fucker of the dallon**

**motherfucker** better

**spooky jim the spooky man left the chat**

**patrickisnotatree** look what you guys did

**the** hey did you know Josh has a crush on Tyler fuckin’ joseo

**filed** what????

**crossfit** Joe

**fucker** I know right

**mom** Brendon don't say it

**fucker** …

**fuck** great now we're at war

**the fro with the plan added spooky jim the spooky man to the chat**

**the** ay yo yoyo yo WHAT TIME IS IT

**filed** SHOWTIME

**the** AYYYYYY NEW FRIEND ALRIGHT

**more** bonding with the outcast over Hamilton

**mom** jack

**a** shit shit shit

**igotcheesewhiz** TAKE COVER

**patrickisatree** oh god

**mom** check ur pm

**protective** this is terrifying

**protective younger brother added raysunshine the light of gerard way’s miserable little life to the chat**

**protective** Gerard just went OFF on Jack in a PM

**mom** _picture message_

**filed** wow

**patrickisnotatree** this is normal

**spooky** holy shit

**igotcheesewhiz** I'm glad gee feels me

**mom** got u Jon

**spencer** why does this always happen when I leave


End file.
